La promesa
by Addie Redfield
Summary: Chris era un hombre de palabra y no se detuvo hasta cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Jill sobre su tumba, después de la misión en África ambos estaban listos para volver a casa. Dedicado a betoredfield.


**Este Fic va dedicado a una persona que ha sido mi compañero de batallas durante 6 años 10 meses, hoy es un día especial para los dos, espero lo disfrutes betoredfield**

_*****Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****_

_**La promesa**_

Estoy sentado en la sala de espera de un hospital del cual ni siquiera sé el nombre, me siento agotado sin embargo el dormir se convirtió en un privilegio desde que tomé este trabajo, además no dormiría tranquilo sabiendo que ella aún me necesita, así que salgo buscar mi tercera taza de café de la noche, mi mente trabaja a marchas forzadas tratando de asimilar los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas, antes de venir a África mi vida era un completo caos, fueron años de misiones sin descanso tratando de cumplir la promesa que le hice sobre su tumba, pero si soy honesto en realidad solo buscaba escapar de dolor y la soledad que me causó su ausencia, una mujer vestida con un traje tradicional me saca de mis pensamientos, me entrega mi pedido y me habla en su lengua nativa, no logro entender nada de lo que dice, intento ser amable con ella así que le respondo con una sonrisa y dejo el lugar.

Me dirijo de nuevo a la sala de espera donde un médico me llama por mi nombre, tiro el vaso de café en un cesto de basura y avanzo rápidamente hacia él

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?- pregunto

- Ya terminamos de obtener las muestras necesarias y se están realizando algunos estudios.- dijo en voz serena- Sin embargo no podrá dejar el hospital hasta que se realicen algunas pruebas por la mañana

Un sentimiento de furia comienza a invadir mis sentidos, no permitiré que Jill se convierta en un conejillo de indias, suficiente tuvo con Wesker jugando al científico loco que no dejaré que vuelva a pasar por eso.

- ¿A dónde va?- grita el doctor detrás de mí intentando detenerme

Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Jill, una vez ahí cierro la puerta con cerrojo, volteó hacia donde esta ella y la encuentro sentada en el sofá viendo hacia la ventana con expresión de tristeza, vestida únicamente con una bata de hospital luce tan frágil, me acerco a ella y me sonríe con esa sonrisa que siempre ha utilizado para disimular su dolor

-Hoy hay luna llena.- dice sin dejar de mirar al cielo- Hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía brillar asi

- Jill tenemos que irnos.-

- El doctor dice que no podré dejar el hospital.-

- Pero yo digo que si puedes.- le digo entregándole un par de prendas de vestir de mi equipaje

- Te puedes meter en problemas Chris.- dijo angustiada

- Una mala nota a mi expediente no me hará daño.- le respondo con una sonrisa intentando tranquilizarla- Además te prometí que esta noche te llevaría a casa y soy un hombre de palabra

- Gracias Chris.- me atrae hacia ella para darme un abrazo

- De nada.-le respondo estrechándola aún más e inhalando el aroma de su cabello

Se separa de mí y me mira con un brillo que nunca antes había notado en ella, me acaricia la mejilla y acerca su rostro para darme un beso breve en los labios, siento como algo en mi interior se enciende entonces la veo de nuevo y busco su boca, esta vez el beso es más intenso, por un momento pienso que va a rechazarme sin embargo noto como abre ligeramente sus labios haciendo que el beso sea más profundo, de pronto mi voz interior me dice que no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que mis superiores se enteren de mi decisión de sacar a Jill esta noche

- Tenemos que darnos prisa.- le digo tomando su rostro entre mis manos

Jill camina hacia el baño mientras la espero sentado en el sofá, saco mi móvil y hago algunas de llamadas, me cobro un par de favores con uno de los pilotos y consigo un vuelo para hoy a la media noche, me vuelvo hacia la luna y me doy cuenta de que Jill tiene razón, esta noche brilla con más intensidad que de costumbre, comienzo a jugar con el encendedor de plata que Jill me regaló en mi cumpleaños, aunque no tengo el hábito de fumar siempre lo llevo conmigo, empiezo a observarlo detenidamente y leo una vez más la frase que tiene grabada _"Compañeros por siempre"_, nunca le he dicho lo importante que es ella para mí, aunque sé que no necesito decirlo porque lo sabe cómo sé lo que valgo en su vida, escucho sus pasos y la veo salir del baño vistiendo un pantalón de chándal con una camiseta de algodón negra, me sonríe tímidamente y me dice

- Creo que me queda un poco grande.-

- Te ves muy bien.- le digo sin dejar de mirarla.- es hora, Bobby nos espera en la base, él nos llevara a América esta noche

- De acuerdo.-

Tomo su mano y salimos de la habitación, el médico trata de acercarse a nosotros entonces le hago entender con una mirada que no le conviene meterse en mi camino, subimos al coche y conduzco hasta la sede de la BSAA en África, durante el trayecto la miro sin que ella lo note, tiene las manos entrelazadas y observa la ciudad a través del cristal de la ventana con expresión vacía, me doy cuenta de cuanto le está afectando seguir en este lugar, acelero el paso hasta que finalmente llegamos a la base.

- Chris.- me dice tomándome del brazo.- No tienes que hacer todo esto, podemos esperar a que den la orden de volver, no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa.- en ese momento una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla

- Por ti haría cualquier cosa y lo sabes.- le dije mientras limpiaba su rostro con uno de mis pulgares- Además mañana es viernes ¿Recuerdas que día es?-

- Noche de películas.- me dijo con una sonrisa- Claro que lo recuerdo esta vez creo que te tocaba elegir a ti-

-Tengo en mente un par de películas que quizá te gusten-

- Espero que no sea como la última que vimos juntos.- Jill comenzó a verse más relajada

- Te prometo que esta vez va a ser mejor, ahora vámonos que no tenemos mucho tiempo.- la ayudo a ponerse de pie y entramos a la base

Todos en la sede nos miran con curiosidad, intento no darle importancia a la situación pero noto que Jill comienza a ponerse nerviosa, estrecha mi mano con fuerza y baja la vista al suelo, aprieto el paso y caminamos hasta llegar a donde Bobby nos espera, a lo lejos uno de los superiores me hace una seña, le contesto inclinando ligeramente la cabeza

- ¿Sucede algo?- me pregunta Jill angustiada

- No, ¿Por qué no subes primero al avión?, en un momento te alcanzo.-

Avanzo hacia donde se encuentra el Mayor Salek, le da una calada a su puro y me mira con cara de pocos amigos

- ¿Sabes que puedo hacerte arrestar por lo que estas a punto de hacer?-

- Lo sé.-

- ¿Entonces por qué lo haces?, ¿Acaso no te importa arruinar tu carrera por tu compañera?-

- No es cualquier persona Mayor, si le preocupa verse involucrado en esto estoy dispuesto a tomar toda la responsabilidad.-

- No cabe duda que todo lo que dicen de ti es verdad.- me dice mientras arroja su puro al suelo.- No voy a interponerme en tu camino, solo asegúrate de tener una buena razón para explicar lo que estás haciendo-

- Gracias Mayor.-

Nos estrechamos la mano y camino hacia el avión que me espera, el Mayor tiene razón, llegando a América todo el mundo comenzara a hacer preguntas las cuales no pienso contestar pero sobre todo no dejaran a Jill tranquila, la tratarán como un objeto de estudio y no voy a permitir que eso suceda, subo al avión y la encuentro hecha un ovillo dormida en el asiento, me siento a su lado, ella apoya su cabeza en mi hombro, paso un brazo por encima de sus hombros entonces el avión comienza el despegue.

Nos espera un largo vuelo, así que cierro mis ojos buscando recuperar algunas horas de sueño, una oleada de recuerdos llega a mi mente y todos comienzan el día en que la BSAA declaró a Jill muerta, estuve dentro del grupo que la buscó en ese risco en Europa por más de tres meses, mientras todos perdían las esperanzas de encontrarla yo más me aferraba a la idea de que estaba viva, hasta que no hallaran su cuerpo yo no renunciaría a buscarla, pero un día los más altos rangos de la organización decidieron detener la búsqueda, les pedí una explicación acerca de su decisión pero solo dijeron que ya era suficiente, que no podían seguir gastando recursos tratando de localizar a alguien que quizá nunca encuentren, estaba furioso y a la vez decepcionado de todos, al día siguiente realizaron un funeral simbólico, mis compañeros e incluso mis superiores me pidieron que asistiera, yo me negué, no pensaba despedirme de un ataúd vacío como el resto. Los días fueron pasando, rechazaba la idea de visitar su tumba pero entonces fue que reuní un poco de valor, fui al cementerio y ahí estaba, una fría lápida de piedra con el nombre de ella, dejé un ramo de sus flores favoritas y estuve ahí por horas recordando todas la bromas que solía jugarme y yo a propósito me dejaba hacer con tal de verla reír, las misiones en las que estuvimos juntos y sobre todo las veces que me dijo que yo era alguien especial en su vida, tuve muchos sentimientos encontrados en ese momento, dolor de haber perdido a mi compañera pero sobre todo a mi amiga, vinieron a mi todas las cosas que nunca le dije, sentí una gran impotencia, mi nombre tenía que estar en esa tumba y no el de Jill, fue la primera vez en años que lloré por alguien, las últimas personas por quien lo hice fue por mis padres en el día de su funeral, me despedí de ella y le prometí que seguiría con nuestra lucha así perdiera la vida en ello.

Una ligera turbulencia logra despertarme, Jill me mira asustada, acerco su cuerpo un poco más al mío y ella vuelve dormirse, intento otra vez conciliar el sueño y de nuevo los recuerdos asaltan mi mente, los siguientes meses trabajé sin descanso, misión tras misión y logré ganarme un nombre dentro de la BSAA, aunque en los vestidores mis compañeros hacían bromas acerca de mi estado mental, decían que me estaba volviendo loco porque seguía creyendo que Jill estaba viva en algún lugar entonces un día les respondí

- ¿Recuerdan Raccon City?-

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos hablando?- dijeron en medio de burlas y risas

- Antes de la tragedia ellos pensaron que estaba loco, el resto de la historia ustedes ya la conocen- les dije mientras dejaba el vestidor

Bobby anuncia que por fin hemos llegado, después de aterrizar en la base de Norte América, ayudó a Jill a bajar del avión, todos en la base están sorprendidos con nuestra llegada, de inmediato uno de mis superiores se presenta en el hangar visiblemente molesto

-¡Redfield!, ¡A mi oficina ahora!- grita con furia

Paso a junto al jefe ignorando su orden, eso lo molesta aún más y me trata de detener tomándome del brazo, me libero de él con fuerza y le digo

- Tengo cosas más importantes que atender en este momento.- le contesto sin dejarlo de ver a los ojos y en tono desafiante.- por cierto pueden ir enviando a alguien a quitar la lápida que usted y los demás mandaron a poner con el nombre de Jill, ya no será necesaria.- digo sin soltar a Jill de la mano

- ¿Jill eres tú?- responde con asombro.- Creímos que estabas…-

- Muerta.- dice Jill desanimada.- no se preocupe Chris me ha contado todo, si no le importa prefiero ir a descansar

Seguimos nuestro camino, todos en la agencia no dan crédito a la escena que están presenciando, comienzo a sentir como Jill aprieta más fuerte mi mano, paso mi brazo sobre sus hombros y camino junto a ella, en la entrada principal se encuentran mis compañeros que alguna vez me tildaron de loco, los miro a los ojos mientras que ellos bajan la mirada y pasan de largo sin decir una palabra, me rio para mis adentros, y continuamos caminando hasta llegar a la salida.

Llegamos al edificio donde vivo, Jill lo observa admirada de que en estos años no ha cambiado en nada, subimos por las escaleras hasta llegar a mi apartamento, abro la puerta y me doy cuenta que el lugar es un completo desastre, me siento avergonzado y comienzo a reírme nerviosamente

- Hay cosas que nunca cambian- me dice con una sonrisa burlona.- No cabe duda de que sigues siendo el mismo-

- Nunca fui bueno con el orden y lo sabes.- le respondo esbozando una media sonrisa

Entramos al apartamento, intento poner algo de orden sin conseguirlo, Jill me observa divertida y decide ayudarme

- No lo hagas Jill, eres mi invitada.- le digo avergonzado

- No es la primera vez que te ayudo a limpiar tu apartamento.- Jill comienza a levantar los documentos que están esparcidos sobre el sofá.- De hecho me gustaba hacerlo

- Y a mí me gustaba que estuvieras aquí todo el tiempo-

- Es verdad, pasé muchas noches durmiendo en tu sofá y adueñándome de tu cocina.- dice Jill con nostalgia.- Te digo un secreto, nunca me gustó mi apartamento-

- ¿Por qué?, era mucho mejor que el mío.- respondo sorprendido

- Lo sé, es solo que… tú no estabas en él.- Jill se acerca lentamente hacia donde estoy y me dejo envolver en su abrazo- Te extrañé mucho Chris

- Siempre tuve la esperanza de que estuvieras viva.- la tomo en mis brazos y siento el ritmo de sus latidos- Yo también tengo que decirte un secreto

- ¿Cuál es?-

- Cuando fui al cementerio la primera vez y visité tu tumba, prometí que jamás dejaría de buscarte.-

- Chris yo…- en ese momento pongo un dedo sobre sus labios- También te prometí traerte a casa y aquí estas, quizá nunca lo notaste pero este siempre fue tu hogar-

- Esto es lo que siempre me ha gustado de ti-

- ¿Qué es?- pregunto intrigado

- Siempre cumples tus promesas no importa lo que te cueste.-de repente Jill voltea el rostro con expresión de tristeza

-¿Estás bien?

- Chris… No quiero irme- me dice mirando el suelo-quiero quedarme aquí contigo

- ¿Acaso creíste que te dejaría ir?- le respondo antes de besar suavemente sus labios.


End file.
